


(put my heart) on shuffle

by gotsarang



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Unbeta'd, drabbledump, i think, some yuri soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of dragged-out drabbles on song lyrics i listen to while high in caffeine and fleshing out my future in the medical field.</p><p> </p><p>aka things i should not be thinking about when cramming for pathology and pharmacology at 3 AM.</p><p> </p><p>previously posted as my heart's a stereo (it beats for you so listen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my head is spinning (but my heart is in the right place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Me For Me - Ashlee Simpson
> 
> pairing: sungjin/ fem!jaebum; best friend!au
> 
> jaekyung is a good bad girl and sungjin is a bad good boy.
> 
> where jaekyung is a dancer with a heart as delicate as her technique and sungjin runs a tavern of sorts which serves coffee as dark as his eyes.
> 
> for sally (i can just imagine you screaming CAPRICORN LEADER HELL)
> 
> i'm sorry, smut is all i know.

 

"I just want to see," Jaekyung's brow furrows as she holds Sungjin's lazy stare. The prospect of him watching her touch herself was humiliating as it was exhilarating. She didn't want him to watch her fall apart alone, too vulnerable under his gaze without the protection the bedsheets (and his body) afforded her.

 

"Why?" Jaekyung hates how juvenile she sounds when she says the question. Sungjin smiles enigmatically and brushes her bangs away from forehead to drop a kiss on her temple.

 

"Who wouldn't want to watch you." He murmurs in her ear, the phrase laid out as a statement, rather than a question. Sungjin's fingers dance on her skin the same way they would on guitar strings as he plays a love song, and Jaekyung finds comfort in that.

 

Because Sungjin had been her anchor in the sea of turmoil. Being the eldest back in the academy had forced her to relinquish all the perks of being a spoilt little brat to Yugyeom, in addition to being someone worth looking up to during days of thankless rehearsals and back-to-back routines that longer felt like clouds when she did her _grand jeté en l'airs_ , but more like gunshots into the air--fatal once she hit ground.

 

Here with Sungjin, she could shrug off the pretense of being the noona, being responsible and a role model; felt it hit the floor as he would peel off her clothes one by one as he would languidly kiss her senseless into his bed, loose-limbed and eager to please, during those liquor-soaked moments scattered in between infrequent visits. She could just let go and let Sungjin take care of her. It was nice to be pampered every once in a while.

 

 

If there was anyone Jaekyung trusted, it was Sungjin.

 

"Okay."

 

 

***

 

 

Sungjin hovers over her, quiet and smiling placidly at her, jean-clad knees between her legs and hands in her hair as he kisses her. Her chest is about to burst and it feels like a thousand waves crashing on her, but it feels like drowning without the struggle. Just a gentle rocking to slumber in what seems like ripple coming to rest.

 

So it just tumbles out of her mouth.

 

"I love you."

 

 

There's no shyness, no flushing cheeks apart from her earlier exertion. The confession is straightforward, arcadian and the most unromantic one he has ever experienced in his entire life. No flirtations, no melodramatic push-and-pull scenarios that are peppered liberally in the primetime novelas.

 

And it flusters him all the same. He is unsure, so he tries to hide it away.

 

"I know. Do you really?" He's afraid of losing everything but he still wants to know, his masochistic tendencies rearing its ugly head. "Why do you love me?"

 

"I love you."

 

He retracts his fingers from where they were pinning down Jaekyung's wrists and pulls up to a sit. She does the same, rubbing her wrists to get her circulation running through them. Sungjin doesn't miss the opportunity to rake his gaze over her bare legs, tight hips, the pink buds of her breasts.

 

He's angry as hell and nearly spits out his reply.

 

"I said I know. Of course, you do. I'm your best friend."

 

"I love you because you are my best friend. I love you. I'm in love with you." Sungjin takes in the tumble of midnight black hair framing her pale face.

 

He takes in the adjacent moles on her left eyelid, rain-wet, dark brew coffee eyes and broken cherry lips.

 

"I'm so in love with you that I let you take me like this; a little damaged, a little worn." Jaekyung pulls her knees closer in a futile attempt to shield her skin from Sungjin's eyes with the threadbare sheets. "Knowing that I'll never be enough, knowing that you just sleep with someone else everytime I go back to the academy."

 

Sungjin stays silent, lips pursed, seemingly in thought.

 

"It drives me insane with jealousy-"

 

_You drive me insane as well._

 

"-How many girls have you brought back here and fucked in this bed-"

 

_None, I screw them where I find them. You're the only one who has ever reached this bed._

 

"-the girls you kissed like this-"

 

_There was only one, I pretended she was you but it wasn't anything close to the real thing._

 

 

"Or the girls you said I love you to. Because you never said it to me."

 

***

 

"You are not in love with me, Jaekyung." Sungjin grasps her chin, maybe a little too roughly because tears start settling into the corners of her eyes. Or maybe it's the recoil of the sting of his words.

 

"I am. I do." Jaekyung insists, hand reaching for Sungjin's wrist. He thinks she'll try to pry his hold on her face but instead traces fingers on his pulse. Sungjin would love to believe her, _oh dear god_ , how desperately he wants to believe her.

 

 

The next thing out of his mouth delivers the killing blow.

 

 

"It's just the sex talking, Kyu."

 

 

***

 

 

The front door slams shut and the only trace of Jaekyung left is the scent of her skin on his sheets.

 

 

***

 

Why would she not be in love with Park Sungjin?

 

Sungjin of the low drawl into her skin in the dim light and flashing strobes, of slow smiles and the faint burn of whiskey on her lips when his tongue demands entrance to her, of salty skin inked with intricate curlicues and fingers calloused from years with the guitar, and of white teeth and the pale rose of his mouth despite the haze that perpetually seemed to hang about him as he chain-smoked his way through three packs of cigarettes a day.

 

 

For all his self-destructive tendencies, he was the still same guy who attended opening and closing nights with a single long-stemmed blue carnation tucked in his pocket and a tight embrace ready when he saw her, the same guy who used to work three odd jobs to put Dowoon through college, harried and hair always messy from running it through his fingers in anxiety, the same guy she witnessed giving up his nicotine addiction for a month to fund a soup kitchen at an orphanage on Wonpil's wide-eyed request.

 

 

***

 

 

 

"-and by the way, those other girls?" Sungjin chances, and Jaekyung turns and looks at him, hope seeping into her posture and eyes.

 

 

"You got no one to be jealous of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> 160206
> 
> This is a perfect example of button-mashing at 3am


	2. tell me, baby. will you be here when i wake up even with no makeup (i don't  wanna fake it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked - Dev ft Enrique Iglesias
> 
> for drei
> 
> (how to angst)

 

Jaebum opens his eyes to the intruding sunlight. He's wrapped up with unfamiliar sheets, wrapped up in someone's pale limbs.

 

Jinyoung is a welcome sight in the bright morning light, he must admit. Skin soft and creamy despite a few blemishes marring the delicate surface. Mouth pouty and scarlet in contrast to the faint stubble dusting his upper lip and chin. Jaebum doesn't mind the bluish tinge of undereye circles beneath the fanning of long eyelashes, scrubbed clean of the sooty eyeliner from last night.

 

  
He was a creature of the night, moonlight and shadow are the lead roles and he is the platform they stage the show on. He was alluring and hypnotic--dark eyes that could reel anyone in with a single look and an imperceptible manueuver of the shoulder revealing a tantalizing slip of clavicle and neck, teasing and coy.

 

Jaebum couldn't lie, he liked that side of Jinyoung very much. But Jaebum honestly preferred Jinyoung like this, the slope of his back and neck concealed, warm and a little vulnerable in Jaebum's borrowed sweatshirt.

 

  
*************

 

Jinyoung stirs and awakens drowsily at the brush of Jaebum's fingers on his temples. Sharp coffee-colored eyes lock with his own, the look of surprise must be evident on his face, as the older male's expression loses its fond demeanor, his hand pulls away, and he looks as stunned as Jinyoung feels--as if he is caught in the act something taboo.

 

Clearing his throat, Jaebum turns away and reaches for the jacket he carelessly shrugged off last night at the foot of the bed. Jinyoung's heart clenches coldly, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

 

 

 _Why spare me a little tenderness just to abruptly take it away?_ Jinyoung wants to ask, the question burning at the tip of his tongue.

 

 

"Nothing happened last night." Jaebum assures him as he leans by the doorway, feet already halfway out of the room.

 

 

Jinyoung can't see him, but he swears he can feel the weight of his gaze burning a brand onto his back all the same. He feels naked even amid his pajamas, pilfered sweatshirt, thick blankets and all.

 

***************

 

 

"Jaebum,"

 

Hand on the door like he can't wait to leave, but Jinyoung's voice freezes him in his tracks.

 

It always does.

 

 

Jinyoung makes his way to him. Slowly. Steadily. As if any sudden movement might trigger Jaebum to bolt out the door.

 

 

Then he is in front of him, in all his glory; sleep-rumpled hair and too-large sleeves going past his wrists. Jaebum has to swallow, heart caught in his throat--he looks perfect, he is art in the presence of the uncultured, an celestial being no mere mortal has a right to chance upon. Jaebum isn't worthy enought to witness this. It's a scene a little too intimate for him, a boy with no place or status in Jinyoung's life.

 

"Nothing happened?" Jinyoung asks, and Jaebum nods curtly, jaw clenched and eyes hard.

 

It's too desperate a shot, but Jaebum wants to think he sounds a little sad. Jinyoung bites his lip and reaches for his hand. Jaebum releases his hold on the doorknob and meets his palm with Jinyoung's fingertips, still always a fool for Jinyoung.

 

 

 

He has no idea how, yet Jinyoung throws himself into his arms, chin tucked into the crook of his neck, lips against his skin, whispering for him to _then make everything happen._


	3. (when you turn out the lights, i get) stars in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> give me what i want, and i'll give you what you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give You What You Like - Avril Lavigne
> 
> unbeta-ed, nonchronology, shifting pov, mention of alcohol, sex scenes
> 
> for dea and jia

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung curses softly to himself as slips quietly out of bedroom, the door barely making a sound save for the click of the doorknob.

 

He should really stop this. He's only hurting himself just because he was a little greedy and desperate.

 

He was sure he could do better than JB. He's also sure that's the biggest lie he's ever told himself apart from the one he had been tell himself when this started, the one he had prayed would come to be the truth.

 

_(JB can learn to love me. He thought as he left JB slumbering, alcohol saturated in his bloodstream and completely naked in someone else's bed.)_

 

  
\---

 

  
_Don't turn on the lights._

  
So JB complies.

  
JB lays him down on the bed, arms tense and trembling. Jinyoung bites his lip, embarrassed that JB is having a hard time carrying him.

 

  
His body is hovering over him. The heat between them is overwhelming,burning right through their clothing and in the darkened room, all Jinyoung can see are the stars in JB's eyes.

 

 

\---

 

 

The sheets are warm and so is JB's breath, but he can't help but go rigid as soon as JB's fingertips make contact with his damp skin. He can't see JB's face, but he knows there's a frown marring his sharply handsome face. There's an imperceptible pause after, before JB's palms slide down to grip his waist.

 

  
It feels like an eternity to Jinyoung.

 

  
He would love nothing more than to melt into JB's touch, to give in and, go soft and compliant but he needs his wits about him everytime he is with JB. One little slip and he might be spilling his heart on the bed and unto the floor.

 

  
As soon as JB thinks Jinyoung has stopped resisting to him, he knows he'll abandon him. Move on to the next pretty thing that catches his eye.

 

  
And Jinyoung can't have that. He wants JB to himself for as long as he possibly can.

 

  
Jinyoung is pretty, too...pretty fucked up, that is. And so is this entire situation, Reverse Psychology 101. It's worked so many times before that he can't write it off as coincidence anymore.

 

 

 

The only thing he's scared of is if stops working on JB.

 

  
\---

 

  
Jinyoung finds himself held to JB's chest and strong sinewy arms wrapped around his waist. The older male's breath is tickling his ear but instead of his steady heartbeat calming him down, Jinyoung is high-strung on the desire to escape.

 

 

He shifts a little, starting his attempt to slip away undetected, loosening his elbow and picking up JB's wrist to free himself.

 

_Shit_. he thinks as JB's grip tightens on him, as if the older male subconsciously knew he was trying to run away.

 

Then he decides to make the most of it, turning around to face JB. He is shaken from his slumber and looks at Jinyoung with a warm sleepy smile. Jinyoung lets his head rest on JB's chest and tries to relax in his embrace.

 

  
When would be the next time he'd get to be with JB again? Somehow, JB was still playing into his little game, he still kept meeting Jinyoung and taking him to bed with him. But Jinyoung still can't help but feel that the next time will always be the last time because JB has grown tired of him.

 

  
Jinyoung hopes that he won't break like glass when JB drops him on the floor.

 

 

\---

 

 

  
The next time he attends a party, Jinyoung gets cornered by JB in almost the same way he got roped into bed with him the first time--the older male is stumbling drunk and telling him he's the most beautiful boy he's ever laid his eyes on.

 

  
This must be how he gets the pretty little things with him, Jinyoung thinks. He tells himself not to be flattered, he's nothing special to JB-- just a new notch on his bedpost, and that the brightness in JB's eyes as his gaze roves over Jinyoung's face was just an illusion brought about by flashing lights and alcohol shot through their systems.

 

 

In some other life, JB would be his, and he would belong to the other boy as just as much, if not even more. But this is this timeline, and JB belongs to the night, a name to the nameless, countless faces he has shared his body with.

 

 

And Jinyoung, as shameful aa the desire is, wants to be in the list of those pretty little things with no names, just for a little more time with JB.

 

 

  
So for tonight, he swallows his pride, gives in to his desires and believes JB's sweet little lies.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jinyoung lies still as Jaebum pulls out of him and disposes of the condom carelessly.

 

He makes no move when Jaebum reaches out and presses his mouth to Jinyoung's, hoping that it will warm up the boy's frozen exterior toward him. His lips are cold, and so are his limbs, Jaebum rubs warm palms to Jinyoung's clammy skin.

 

  
He kisses Jinyoung some more, mouth hot and _giving, giving, giving_ \--he doesn't want to take. Jinyoung is a boy he wants to be better for, to be showing affection to and be adoring to.

 

  
_Let me show you. Let me-_

 

  
Jaebum is horrified when Jinyoung promptly bursts into tears and pushes him away. He is still in shock, unable to stop Jinyoung from tugging on his jeans and shirt, slipping away with dirty boots in hand. The slamming of doors that Jinyoung leaves in his wake reverberate through the house and up Jaebum's spine.

 

  
_What did I do wrong?_

 

  
\---

 

  
The next time, Jaebum manages to get Jinyoung alone, he's more cautious. Jinyoung is as skittish as a deer and can move like a cat, he does want him to run off and slip out of his grasp again.

 

  
To his amazement, Jinyoung readily accepts his invitation once more and he finds himself savoring the moment. He tries his hardest to not to rush, gently slipping his palms from Jinyoung's waist and up his back, drawing circles on his skin to keep the younger boy calm.

 

  
Jinyoung sighs as Jaebum pulls back and takes off his shirt, gasping when Jaebum moves to remove his clothes. Long pale thighs wrap around Jaebum's waist after his pants are peeled off of him. Jaebum squeezes his ass, it feels so good to Jinyoung, so he lets a moan escape his mouth while Jaebum trails kisses from his chest to the curve of his jaw.

 

  
Jinyoung keeps still as Jaebum's moist breath ghosts along his neck and reaches his cheeks, but suddenly he turns his face away just when Jaebum is leaning towards his mouth. Jaebum feels blood rush to his ears and skin, hurt and humiliated by the rejection. He pulls back, not bothering to conceal his discomfort.

 

  
"You can do anything to me," Jinyoung murmurs quietly while pressing blunt nails on his shoulder. "just...no kissing. Okay?"

 

 

"Okay." Jaebum mumbles into his ear, keeping his mouth as far away from Jinyoung's skin and Jinyoung nearly takes back his request.

 

 

"I still want your lips on me," Jinyoung finally admits, after a few moments of frustration over Jaebum's touch alone. He traces the indents of the other's clavicle as he speaks, making him take a sharp breath. "...just not on my own."

 

  
Jaebum lets himself be appeased a little and replaces his hot hot hot mouth where his fingers had just made contact, making purple blossoms bloom on his pale creamy skin and soothing the sting with a slide of his tongue.

 

  
\---

 

 

Jaebum feels like he's being shaken awake by someone trying to get out of his bed. His stomach sinks when he realizes it's Jinyoung sneaking away after sex again. But then Jinyoung's face is suddenly close to his own and Jaebum is too stunned to do anything but grin sleepily to convey his happiness.

 

 

Jinyoung places his head against his chest and relaxes into him, Jaebum shifts to accommodate him, tucking him deeper under his chin.

 

 

 

  
Jaebum desperately wishes this moment could last forever.

 

 

 

Alas, not all wishes can come true.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
Jinyoung wants to fall apart, wants to let go.

 

  
But he stays rigid as if paralyzed, even when JB whispers his name in what he'd like to imagine is adoration (or heaven forbid, fondness). He doesn't what to show how vulnerable he is when it comes to JB.

 

 

 

  
JB is fire, but Jinyoung is ice that refuses to turn to water.

 

  
\---

 

 

From: Unknown Number

Hello.  
-Im Jaebum

 

  
To: Unknown Number

Who is this and how did you get my number?

 

 

From: Unknown Number

It's me, JB. I got it from Kim Wonpil.

 

 

  
Jinyoung frowns and deletes the conversation, tucking his phone back into his pocket and goes back to reading his notes. But he still can't stop thinking about JB.

 

_What did JB want with him?_

 

  
\---

 

  
Jaebum's heart sinks as he watches Jinyoung frown and put his phone away. He doesn't look back as he slowly makes his way back to his apartment.

 

 

_Why did I ever think he would want to talk to me?_

 

  
\---

 

  
Jaebum wakes up alone for what seems to be the hundredth time since starting this thing with Jinyoung. His head hurts but his heart screams at him to notice it.

 

Everything seems to be crashing down around him. He feels awful, sick with the knowledge that his worst fear is a reality.

 

  
Jinyoung never loved him. He never meant anything to the younger boy.

 

 

 

 

Jaebum holds his knees closer in an attempt to warm the chill in his chest, and finally, _finally_ , gives in to his tears.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

  
_Don't turn on the lights._

 

Because that's what Jinyoung wants.

 

Jaebum lays him down gently on the bed, careful not to crush him accidentally.

 

 

His body is hovering over him. The heat is overwhelming, burning right through their clothing and in the darkened room, all Jaebum can see are the stars in Jinyoung's eyes.

 

 

 

finito.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drei, don kill me for giving them actual angst while you got pseudoangst masquerading fluff.


	4. 'cause i'm missing more than just your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm wrong and i let you down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - Justin Bieber
> 
> for ate penny

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's the dead of night and the middle of winter and there's someone knocking on the door.

 

 

Mark gets up, rubbing tear-swollen eyes and gingerly opens that slab of wood.

 

 

 

It's Jackson.

 

He's more surprised that Jackson didn't shout the whole building down while pounding in the door. It was a very Jackson thing to do.

  
The pain in his chest becomes more real and colder.

 

Why was Jackson not being Jackson?

 

 

  
"Mark?"

 

He directs his gaze back up and immediately regrets it. Jackson looks like a kicked puppy more than ever and that's saying something especially since Mark's been at the receiving end of that look times too numerous to count.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

 

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" he opens the door wider, gesturing for Jackson to come inside. Jackson's eyes widen, looking like he regrets coming here and even takes a step backward.

 

Mark's heart feels like breaking, it was already broken before but this time, it's really crumbling to pieces. _Has Jackson forgotten he's always welcome in Mark's home?_ He idly recalls Jackson vibrating in excitement everytime he suggested hanging out in his house, just watching superhero movies, eating junkfood and just plain napping on the couch.

 

"It's okay, I won't stay long." he waves his palm toward Mark in a 'never mind' gesture, "I couldn't sleep and I wanted to check up on you."

 

 

_I missed you._

 

 

"Don't be stupid, Jackson." Mark grabs the front of Jackson's jacket and pulls him inside. "It's 2AM and it's snowing."

 

They fix each other hot chocolate with extra marshmallows before settling down in front of the tv. Mark finishes his drink first, getting sleepy with the warmth in his belly, resting his head on Jackson's shoulders. And Jackson lets him.

 

 

He places his half-full mug on the side table, giving Mark his full attention. The movie playing fades into background noise.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

"I miss you." Jackson tells him as soon as he opens his eyes. They're lying on their sides on Mark's bed, facing each other. His hands are clasped in Jackson's, keeping them warm. "Don't avoid me next time."

 

 

"I'm sorry." A stray lock of blond hair is tucked back behind his ear, Mark melts at the gesture. "I was just jealous of the attention you were giving her."

 

 

"Hey, Mark?"

 

  
"What?"

 

"Uh. Um." Jackson swallows, and looks at their joined hands rather than at him. " I know, I seem like a flighty guy. And I date anybody, flirting right and left."

 

Mark just listens, quiet like he always is.

 

"I just wish, I mean. You know, right?" Jackson's eyes are wide again, as if he's sending him a message. Mark doesn't know what he means this time.

 

"I know what, Jackson?"

 

"That I do all this crazy shit just for you to notice me." Mark is stunned beyond belief and Jackson is chewing on his bottom lip like he's nervous about his reaction. "So that you'll keep noticing me."

 

Mark really can't wrap his head around the idea that the entire time he's been wanting Jackson's attention, the younger male had been craving his all along.

 

 

"I love _you_ , Jackson." Mark tells him softly, tears pooling in his eyes. "You had me the first day we met."

 

Jackson's shoulders sag with relief, before pulling Mark close to him. "I love you too, Mark."

 

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally a post-breakup fic (mark tossing and turning at night after breaking up with jackson) but i fail in life so here ya go.
> 
> also my first foray into markson.


	5. (and he calls me) moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight by Ariana Grande
> 
> pairing: jjp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something i was churning out when i finally made sense of what ariana was caterwauling about. i really can't make out the lyrics when she sings, but the song was really cute so...

_every look, every touch_

_makes me wanna give him my heart._

 

 

 

 

 

 

he leans in, but jaebum takes a step back and laughs, low and quiet. jinyoung feels his ears burn. was he too forward? was jaebum not as into him as he initially thought he was?

 

 

his stomach drops to his toes, a little sick when he lets the most horrible thought process in his head.

 

 

_was jaebum playing him?_

 

 

he never pegged jaebum to be the type; he was handsome and clearly popular among the female population but he never heard anything negative about the other male, aside from anger management issues as teasingly told by childhood acquaintances. jaebum was the typical quietly passionate student who just happened to be good-looking.

 

 

 

jinyoung turns away as he lets his grip on jaebum's warm palm slacken as his hand slips out, tucking it back in his jacket pocket in an attempt to hide the fact it was shaking. he completely misses the absolutely crestfallen expression on jaebum's face.

 

 

 

"hey, jinyoung-ssi." jaebum puts a hand on his shoulder and jinyoung hates himself for curling into his touch. "i'll walk you home."

 

 

jinyoung nods dumbly, making no motion of removing jaebum's hand on him, staring at it until jaebum pulls away. they start for his dorm, keeping an awkward silence and distance between them as they walk.

 

 

 

jaebum lightly tugs on jinyoung's elbow to face him. they're are little too close for comfort. jinyoung blushes hard and for once in his life thanks his lazyass housemate for forgetting to turn on the porch light because he doesn't want jaebum to see his effect on him. "about earlier..."

 

 

 

"i haven't dated much since i started college so, i guess...i'm a little rusty on this, plus i ate a lot of garlic at dinner earlier so..."

 

 

 

jinyoung snorts.

 

 

 

"...and i don't normally kiss on a first date. unless i really, really, really like my date," jinyoung pouts, no longer caring that he's making his disappointment evident. if jaebum didn't like it, he can shove it where the sun-

 

 

 

"or only when i have properly delivered them to their door." it's jaebum's turn flush hotly at jinyoung's smirk. jinyoung really can't help teasing him.

 

 

 

"why?"

 

 

 

"because sometimes i'm not sure if i'm sure about the person." it's only been ten minutes since they arrived at his door step and jinyoung is frustrated, hanging out with jaebum is a fucking rollercoaster of emotions. he's tired and pissed at his indecisiveness but he thinks jaebum won't take kindly to being kicked in the shin, so he settles for glaring daggers at him this time.

 

 

 

"and you're not sure about me?"

 

 

 

"oh no. i'm sure about you. i can't deny that." jinyoung must be dreaming because he thinks he sees jaebum's eyes darken as he stares as jinyoung's mouth. he swallows, a little breathless and jaebum's gaze follows the movement of his bobbing adam's apple, running the tip of his tongue on his own bottom lip.

 

 

 

 

 

jinyoung is mesmerized.

 

 

 

 

 

 

and now jinyoung lies in bed awake because he keeps replaying his last moments from earlier with jaebum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"what i'm honestly worried about is: are_ you _sure about me?" jinyoung doesn't answer, heartbeat skipping by jaebum's words. jaebum's fingers burning an invisible tattoo where they're wrapped around his wrist._

 

 

 

_"but truthfully? i don't care because i've been wanting to kiss you since we met so..._

 

 

 

 

_...can i kiss you?"_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to zany and jessica


	6. and follow the sun down low till we hit the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirens - Cher Lloyd
> 
> pairing: markson
> 
>  
> 
> and you hold me so tightly, it's hard to breathe.
> 
>  
> 
> to em

"Alas! Mark! No one understands our love in this small town!" Jackson places the back of his hand on his forehead, eyes closed, head tilted skyward, and leg stretched out behind him in line with his other hand. "I say we should elope together."

 

Jackson grabs Mark by the wrists, bringing them nearly nose to nose with each other. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Mark rolls his eyes and pushes Jackson's face away with the palm of his hand, and their circle of friends watching laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, running away together didn't work out so well last time." Mark deadpans. "You forgot to bring a tent and matches."

 

"I am wounded, Mark." Jackson shoves Mark away in false malefaction, hand on his chest like he's actually offended. Mark rolls on the grass unaffected and goes back to the online game he was playing on his phone right before Jackson pulled him up to his feet.

 

"The whole point of eloping is it being spur of the moment!" Mark laughs that high-pitched laugh of his, shaking his head and smiling fondly at Jacskon.

 

Jackson is high on the fact that he made Mark laugh, Mark has known Jackson long enough that he no longer bursts out laughing at his crazy antics, but that doesn't mean he doesn't funny anymore. It's still hilarious, it's just that Mark used to Jackson acting like this all the time. Jackson continues his overexaggerated reenactment of them trudging through the woods, setting up camp only to realize there was no tent to cover their heads and no matches to start the fire to keep them warm.

 

"So how did guys survive?" Youngjae asks, his white Maltese Coco running around Bambam but he's also focused on his game but feigning interest to keep from getting hit.

 

"We rolled down the hill back home and promised to never go camping with just the two of us." Jackson stoically replies.

 

That was a straightup lie but Mark calmly nods in confirmation, but furiously fighting a flush internally from crawling up his neck up to his ears. It's been two years since that particular episode of him agreeing to anything Jackson thinks up of in the spur of the moment and after learning his lesson, he's been contemplative of Jackson's suggestions to anything else ever since.

 

_It was cold and he was sure his toes were going to fall off but Jackson throws his leg over his own and pulls him closer to his chest in their shared sleeping bag. Mark swears the warmth from Jackson's own body was contributing nothing to the bloody flush on his cheeks. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. this is almost two years old.


	7. now i'm found (i'll never be lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bind Your Love - Cher Lloyd
> 
> Fushigi Yuugi!au
> 
> Wizard of Oz!au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who remembers this anime?

  
  


(whatever comes, i'm keeping my arms wide open)

 

 

 

 

Okay, so maybe buying that suspicious-looking snow globe from the sketchy old lady in the alley was a bad idea, but she really looked like she needed the money and Park Jinyoung maybe a bit of an asshole (okay, okay an asshole to Jackson, especially) but he has a heart with a density of mashed potatoes.

 

  
Warm with extra gravy, too.

 

 

 

  
Which would explain why he is in an expansive oasis smack in the middle of an infinite desert.

 

 

 

  
It wasn't even like a proper snow globe. Instead of a scene during the winter inside, there were a couple palm trees in the sand, a small pool of water and a rocky structure. There wasn't even any 'snow' in the glass sphere. What was the whole point if you could not even shake it to watch the snow fall down?

 

(He cursed at himself for his shitty luck and shook the ornament violently anyway.)

 

 

 

 

He slips on a mossy rock. He screws his eyes shut on reflex, body bracing for inevitable impact when strong sinewy arms wrap around him.

 

  
Oh, yeah. He keeps forgetting he is not alone in his journey back home. Moments after he shook the damn thing for the seventh time in the span of seven minutes, a sandstorm swept him up and he had landed straight into someone's lap.

 

  
Jinyoung squeaks like a mouse, leaping out of the man's hold and back into the pebbly stream.

 

  
"Stay away from me!" he shrieks yells. He threateningly brandishes a finger at Jaebum, splashing water in his face. Jaebum only wipes his face dry with an amused look on his face and continues trekking as if nothing had happened.

 

 

It was just his luck that it had to be Jaebum's lap he had to land on. Jaebum had immediately declared him his damsel in distress and himself as his knight in shining armor. Jinyoung had ~~screamed in fright~~ yelled very loudly in protest before knocking the man unconscious with the snow globe because A.) he was not definitely not a damsel and two, _what the actual fuck._

 

  
So maybe, Jinyoung felt really bad about hitting Jaebum on his head afterward so he stuck around and tried tending to his injury. Doesn't matter if he slapped the other male on the cheek once he woke up, for commenting that Jinyoung's lap was very comfortable. He's just secretly relieved that Jaebum wasn't angry at him.

 

 

 

Jaebum turns around and holds out his hand to help him out, sharp eyes warm and smile gentle. Jinyoung melts at the sight and feels his hysterical need to get back home ebb just a little away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. back from the dead, i mean from bimonthlies! this is not dedicated to anyone in particular and i might write a part two or five hahahahha
> 
> we'll see how it goes or if med school does not kill me first!

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @gotsarang on twitter
> 
> i need friends


End file.
